


Familiar Patterns

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Familiar Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Familiar Patterns by RSS

_Familiar Patterns_

By RSS 

Amanda has on a business suit for another assignment Nick Wolfe has roped her into. Her suit is identical to the woman they are protecting, along with a black wig that has an identical hairstyle as their client. The woman, Dr. Suha Ozone, is running for president in the first free election in her country. The experts believe she will win the election, despite the many dangerous enemies both inside and outside her country. After being exiled in France for the last twelve years, she is going to make her triumphant return to her country tomorrow. 

Their limousine pulls up to a curb about six meters from the building’s entrance. Police have the press behind a line about five meters from her path to the car. Dr. Ozone wants to approach the press line but Bert persuades her to stay away. 

When Dr. Ozone is a couple steps from the car, a photographer vaults over the barricade and draws a pistol. He yells, “For Immortality!” 

The man gets off a shot before Bert and two of his men shoot him dead. Nick shoves Dr. Ozone into the limousine and gets in himself. He yells “Go” before he closes the door. The driver pulls out a gun and points it at Dr. Ozone. Nick grabs the man’s arm and they start wrestling with the gun, and a round fires. The man takes out a second gun as Bert opens the door and shoots him dead. Bert yanks the dead body from the car, gets behind the wheel and drives away. 

* * *

**NORTHERN ENGLAND, 1711**

Amanda and her two partners in crime, Jonathan Miller and Edward Harris, are robbing a castle. Jonathan is an Immortal, first death about a hundred years earlier when he was hung for petty theft. Edward is a twenty-five year old mortal. Like Amanda they are both skilled at their chosen profession. Edward knows Amanda and Jonathan’s secret. He saw Amanda heal from what would have been a fatal fall. Having a mortal see you rising from the dead is one of the hazards of being close to mortals. 

They climb down from the castle wall with their booty and pack up their horses. When they hear indistinguishable yelling, the trio knows someone has discovered their handiwork. They mount their horses as someone yells, “There they are.” Riding away, Amanda hears gunfire. Amanda is slightly ahead of her two companions. She hears a man cry out in pain and glances behind her, but can’t tell which of the men yelled. They continue riding. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda, Nick, and Bert are in Nick’s office the day after Dr. Ozone fired Bert and his security firm. Nick sits behind his desk as Amanda sits on it and Bert paces the floor. 

“I don’t understand this! I’ve known him for years! And that reporter, Roland Chaput, he had a steady job, no apparent religious affiliation or political convictions. Neither of these guys fit any kind of profile.” 

“Maybe money was their motive?” 

“That would make sense Amanda, except money is no good if you don’t get a chance to spend it. These were suicide missions. Even if they weren’t killed there was no chance of them getting away.” 

Nick stands and approaches Bert. “Bert, I’ll search the records to see if there were assassination attempts that match this M.O . It’s obvious this was a well coordinated attempt.” 

“I’ll say. A split second slower and Dr. Ozone would be dead. So you think it might be some kind of ‘Murder Incorporated’ ring?” 

“That’s a definite possibility.” 

“I’ll check with people who knew them. Maybe they underwent a recent religious conversion.” 

“That’s also a possibility.” 

“I’ll see you later.” 

“Ciao.” Bert leaves and there are a few moments of silence. 

“Amanda, was there any chance these guys were Immortals.” 

“No, we would have felt something. Just your run of the mill mortal psychotics.” 

Amanda leaves Nick to surf the internet while she goes to the bar for a glass of brandy and a cigar. Pascal and the rest of the staff would be there any minute. It was the last few moments of quiet before The Sanctuary becomes a beehive of activity. 

Pascal bursts inside The Sanctuary, turns to Amanda and walks swiftly to the bar. 

“Did you hear the news?” 

“What news?” 

“There’s been a shooting at De Gaulle Airport.” 

Amanda points at the TV set. “Put it on.” 

Pascal turns on the set. A reporter is at an airport terminal. Police are looking over the crime scene behind him. 

_“...three others were injured, one seriously. None of those injuries are considered life threatening.”_

“Do they have the identification of the attacker?” 

“So far the police have released no information on the attacker except of course that he was pronounced dead at the scene.” 

The scene switches to the news anchor. 

_“In case you’ve just joined us, a gunman opened fire on Dr. Suha Ozone and her entourage at Charles De Gaulle Airport. Dr. Ozone has been rushed to the hospital where hospital officials describe her condition as very critical. The attacker wounded three others in her party but none of those injuries are considered life threatening. Police and her security detail shot the assassin, killing him. This is the second....”_

Amanda rushes to Nick’s office. “Nick turn on the television!” Before Nick can get out of his chair Amanda runs to the remote and clicks on the set. 

The television shows film of the assassination attempt the day before. The camera pans to Bert jumping into the car and driving away, then the camera pans to a close-up of Amanda. 

“That’s something you might have to explain a hundred years from now.” 

“There’s been another attempt. Dr. Ozone was wounded!” 

The television switches to the anchor who is introducing a consultant. Amanda switches to a different channel where another consultant is giving his opinion. She switches to another channel showing a bearded man in Middle Eastern dress. 

_“....from the west, most likely American. It’s a feeble attempt to garner sympathy for their puppet party. As you know--”_

The scene switches to the anchor. 

_“Sorry to cut you off but this word just in. Dr. Suha Ozone has died of her wounds.”_

The phone rings. Nick answers. “Nick Wolfe.” 

“Yeah Bert, Amanda and I are watching it on the television.” Nick continues talking with Bert as the television shows video of the assassination. The camera follows Dr. Ozone as she heads for the car and shots ring out and she falls. The camera shakes. A crowd obstructs the camera’s view. A car speeds away from the scene. The camera pans and focuses on a man lying on the sidewalk. It’s Jonathan Miller! 

“The crime scene.” Nick’s voice startles Amanda. 

“Yeah, yes, it’s the crime scene. Oh, I just remembered. I have to pick up something for the club. Ciao.” Amanda rushes out the door. 

* * *

Amanda approaches the morgue, but doesn’t sense another Immortal. As she gets closer she overhears a man in a trench coat talking to a man in a lab coat. 

“How could you lose a body?” 

“It’s not lost, just misplaced. It’s not as if it’s going to just walk out of here.” 

Amanda smiles. _Little do they know._

Amanda senses another Immortal and follows the sensation. She looks at the mirror at the end of a corridor, seeing Nick looking back at her. He doesn’t look happy. 

“Picking up something for the club?” 

“We’re short of ice and I figured this was a good place to get it.” 

“He’s not here?” 

“No, he’s gone.” 

“Someone you know?” 

“Yes, about 300 years ago, we worked together for a while.” 

Nick gives a knowing smirk. “Worked? Is that what you call it?” 

* * *

Back in Nick’s office, Amanda waits while Nick is on the phone with Bert. Bert is doing the talking Nick is saying little more that the occasional groan. Nick hangs up the phone. 

“Bert found out within fifteen minutes of her being pronounced dead that five million Swiss Francs were deposited in an account in the Bank of Zurich. An hour later the account was transferred to an account with the Bank of Geneva.” 

“The Swiss are very secretive of their accounts. How did Bert find out about it?” 

“Bert is even more secretive about his sources. I’ve been doing some checking. There have been a number of assassinations where the killer mentioned something about immortality during their attacks. I could find cases going back as far as thirty years ago. They were all well guarded people with big prices on their heads.” 

“Jonathan has been in the killer for hire business for quite a while.” 

“Jonathan?” 

“Jonathan Miller, that was his name when I knew him. He wouldn’t go back to where he lived. He could be just about anywhere by now.” 

“Not if my hunch is right. One thing about you thieves: you have very familiar patterns. I had Bert cross check with two other recent assassinations.” 

“Ones where someone proclaimed immortality?” 

“Yeah, in both cases a large amount of money was put into an account which was soon transferred to another account. The next day someone came in and closed the account.” 

“So you’re saying he’ll be in Geneva?” 

“At the front door of the bank when it opens in the morning.” 

“Are you suggesting we catch the ‘red eye’?” 

“Yeah.” 

* * *

**GENEVA, SWITZERLAND**

Fresh from the airport, Amanda and Nick walk into the lobby of the Hotel Bristol. “Any particular reason why you insisted on this one, Amanda?” 

“I was here before and I liked the service.” 

They walk to the front desk. The desk clerk faces them. “May I help you?” 

“We’d like two rooms, on separate floors, please.” 

“Yes, Madam, Sir.” The clerk looks for two appropriate vacant rooms. Amanda nods her head at Nick. 

“Business etiquette. When a man and a woman go on an overnight business trip they should have separate rooms on separate floors.” 

* * *

Amanda walks down to the hotel lobby with a couple of envelopes with her. If Nick’s theory about familiar patterns is right, Jonathan would be in this hotel. The separate floor arrangement should confuse Nick so he won’t realize there’s a third Immortal, Jonathan, in the hotel. Amanda walks to the front desk. 

“Yes, madam?” 

“I’d like to leave this message for Joachim Müller.” Amanda hands the clerk an envelope. 

“Yes, madam.” 

The clerk checks the register, then inserts the envelope in a pigeonhole. Amanda figures it’s a room on the fourth floor. 

“Thank you.” 

Amanda walks to the elevator. As the elevator ascends to the fourth floor Amanda senses another Immortal. Amanda hates it when Nick’s right. Familiar patterns, close to the money, using a local name that’s similar to his real name. _That’s Jonathan. Why did he change from larceny to murder?_

Amanda exits the elevator, takes three steps towards Jonathan’s sensation, then spins around and runs to the exit door. She waits there until Jonathan’s door opens. When it does, she throws the exit door open and runs up two flights of stairs. She waits until she hears the exit door open again before she runs up to the roof. 

Amanda draws her sword and takes what could be her last look at Lake Geneva. She notes how beautiful it looks. Amanda hears the door open so she turns around to face her adversary. 

“Jonathan Miller,” he declares. 

“It’s me, Amanda.” 

“I thought it might be you when I saw you at the scene of my first attempt. Your caring for these mortals will be the death of you.” 

“Your not caring about them will be the death of you. You were a good thief; why did you become an assassin?” 

“It pays better. This way I get others to do the work for me.” 

“You convince mortals you can make them Immortals if they do your bidding?” 

“I have you to thank for it. You gave me the idea.” 

* * *

**NORTHERN ENGLAND, 1711**

They have put enough distance between themselves and their pursuers when Amanda stops her horse and dismounts. She looks back at the two men. Jonathan dismounts; Edward slides off his horse and falls flat on the ground. Amanda rushes to his side. She feels his clothes, wet with his blood. Edward grabs her hand; it’s cold. Amanda looks in his eyes and knows he’s dying. 

“Amanda, am I like you and Jonathan?” 

“Yes, you’re an Immortal.” 

“I knew it. Somehow, I knew it.” 

“Yes, we’ll be on our way after you go to sleep for a little while.” Amanda feels the life go out of him. Jonathan walks over and checks for signs of life. “It’s no use. He’s dead, Jonathan.” 

“Lying to a dying man?” 

“Why not? It made his last moments happier than the truth would have.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“Edward?” 

“Yes.” 

“I did that so he wouldn’t die afraid!” 

“You had your reasons, I have mine.” 

“And your reasons?” 

“Money. It’s always money. Speaking of which, you cost me a lot. I didn’t plan on having to start another life.” 

“It’s just a drop in the bucket compared to how much you got paid.” 

“True. I’ll tell you what. You leave now and I’ll just chalk this up to an unusual flash of nobility, for old times sake.” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Somehow I didn’t think so either.” 

Jonathan and Amanda cautiously approach each other. They parry a bit. Amanda tries to trip Jonathan but he jumps and kicks Amanda, then goes on the attack. He envelops Amanda’s sword and sends it flying to the opposite end of the roof. He gives a sardonic smile, to which Amanda answers with a one-two punch to his jaw. She races and does a hand spring to her sword, reaching it with Jonathan a couple of steps behind. She sticks out her sword and stabs Jonathan in the belly. 

Jonathan doubles over. He takes a desperation swing at Amanda’s head. Amanda blocks the swing and with a twist of her wrist sends Jonathan’s sword flying across the roof. Jonathan drops to his knees, looking up at Amanda. 

“If I didn’t do it someone else would.” 

“If I don’t do this someone else will.” Amanda swings her sword and decapitates Jonathan. She paces until she feels The Quickening. She receives flashes of memories. Among these memories are those from when Amanda was partnered with Jonathan and Edward. She felt the attraction Jonathan had for her so long ago. Then she feels how Jonathan’s love of money shut out all other interests. 

The Quickening wasn’t strong but it was painful. Amanda collects her senses, then sees Nick waiting on the roof. 

“When the light show started, I figured it was you. I should have known.” 

“You’re right. Thieves do have a familiar pattern.” 

“I’m just glad your pattern is that you win.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda, Nick, and Bert watch television in The Sanctuary. The screen shows scenes of civil unrest, then switches to cheering crowds. The announcer explains the events: 

_“....new leader, Syed Alam canceled the scheduled elections. Newly appointed Minister of Information, Mohammed Sa’ad Hatmi, explained the decision.”_

“The evidence is overwhelming. The so-called ‘election’ was rigged by the Americans with the connivance of the English and other Western countries in order to ensure their puppet would gain power. It is obvious for anyone who is at all objective that Imam Syed Alam is the real choice of the people. The Americans and other Western countries are on notice we will no longer tolerate outside interference with our political development.” 

Nick clicks off the television set. Bert shakes his head. “My feelings exactly. This is one time the dragon won.” 

Amanda taps Bert on the shoulder. “We did the best we could do and no one could have done better.” 

“That’s not much consolation.” 

“That’s all the consolation we’re going to get. You’re right, it’s not much. Sometimes the dragon wins.” 

**THE END**

* * *

[Hotel Bristol](http://www.bristol.ch)

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
